Sorry
by TheAuthor55
Summary: This is what happened when Yami Yugi tried to make up for being an ass to Jaden. Contains strong language and yaoi


Yami shamefully walked his way over towards the Slifer Red Dorm. It was part of the school rules that Obelisks and Slifers weren't supposed to mix, but that stop him. He even confronted Crowler about this rule, and that didn't turn out well. He never entered his office again. But still…I wonder if they've repaired his office? And who actually noticed? ANYWAY! Regaining the subject, Yami wondered up the dull-yellow stairs to find Jaden's room. He walked along the balcony and looked at the rows of doors. Which one was Jaden's room again?

Just by scanning at each room through his power, he stopped as he saw Jaden lying on the bed. Turning his aura off, Yami walked to the door and knocked on it a few times. That was when he heard footsteps marching towards the door, followed by the door opening and revealing Jaden. Yami smiled and was about to say "Hi", but found the door slammed in his face. Yami stared awkwardly.

"Hey~, did you close the door on me?" Yami raged starting to bang his fists on it. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW! I DEMAND YOU SHOULD NOW!"

"Uh, Yugi, you're not the Pharaoh anymore," Jaden argued back. "You can't make me."

"I don't care!" Yami snapped. "Look, if you're still pissed off because I kissed you thinking you meant us to be lovers, then I'm sorry! Or if it's about your friend, then I refuse to leave! And you can't make me!" There was a pause for quite some time. In the end, Yami helped himself and sat on the rail bar of the balcony.

Finally, as the sun was setting, the door opened, revealing a moody pissed off Jaden. There was an awkward glare until Jaden spoke.

"I'm guessing you're not going to leave, huh…"

"Nope."

Sighing with defeat, Jaden stood to one side of the door and held his hand inside his room. Smiling with victory, Yami helped himself and walked into Jaden's room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with his arms folded. Jaden stared at Yami with a frown.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked.

"I wanted to apologise…" Yami said. "…About what happened a few days ago…"

"Y-Yeah…" Jaden sighed, looking away with embarrassment. "It had nothing to do with you…It was completely my fault."

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" Yami asked. "It wasn't your fault…You were just a young boy who didn't know about his power…"

"Yeah…" Jaden sighed, and walked near his window to sit on the floor with his head down. Yami looked sadly and sat down to join him.

"I don't want to see anyone right now…" Jaden said.

"I know…" Yami said.

"No you don't…" Jaden grinned though his teeth.

"I do know…" Yami smiled, placing his hand on Jaden's shoulder and making him hesitate. "When I saw my father being stabbed to death…All I wanted to do was be alone…But believe me…Being on your own…Is not fun."

"But sometimes it's better," Jaden sighed. "No-one can hurt you, and you can't hurt anyone…" Jaden hesitated as a few tears rolled down his face. Thinking about his friend, who he accidently killed with his unknown power.

"Don't cry…" Yami smiled, even though he was crying too. Jaden looked at him and smiled.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Jaden giggled. His face then changed as Yami took his shoulders and turned them to make Jaden face him. Yami smiled and wiped a few tears from Jaden's face away. Jaden blinked with confusion but became alarmed as Yami's lips touched his. Jaden's arms hesitated but then gave in allowing Yami to lie on top of Jaden and continue with the kiss.

Finally, their lips parted, with Jaden staring at Yami confused.

"I thought you were sorry for that?" Jaden asked.

"I am…" Yami said. "But the other day, when Alexis faced Sekai in tennis? She said friends could kiss each other, right?"

"Not on the lips!" Jaden argued back.

"I was doing that as a friend…" Yami smiled.

"You are so stu—" Jaden was about to snap, but Yami then lay on top of Jaden for another kiss. Jaden's eyes widened as he felt something slimy and thick enter his mouth. He hesitated as Yami played with Jaden's tongue, and parted their lips with some saliva drooling off Yami's mouth. Yami smiled, and wiped it away.

"Hey Jaden…"

"Huh…?"

"You're a…virgin, aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jaden screamed. "Why did you say that so suddenly?"

"I thought so…" Yami beamed (sexually). "I could tell by the kiss."

"And how long have you been doing this?" Jaden hissed.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Yami said, as he sat up, got out his mobile phone, and began to text.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Texting Ai-chan," Yami smiled, sending the text. "I want her permission to do something."

"Do what?" Jaden blushed. "And why are you calling her 'Ai-chan'? Where did THAT come from?"

"Don't get me started…" Yami frowned, but then drew his attention back to his phone as he heard a ring tone saying a new message had appeared. Seeing it was from Will, Yami smiled and opened the text. His face changed to hesitation as he read it:

'_Sure, do whatever to him. But do it as lovers, I'll fucking kill you…'_

"Ooooookay, looks like Ai-chan's okay with it!" Yami smiled nervously.

"Okay with wha—" Yami suddenly interrupted Jaden by lying on top of him and passionately kissing him. Jaden tried to resist, but Yami's tempting tongue made him play along.

'Damn you, Will…' Jaden thought. 'You'll pay for this!' Jaden gasped with tears in his eyes as he felt Yami's cold delicate hands touch his back under his clothes. They stroked his skin gently giving a great feel. Jaden moaned through the kisses as Yami continued his actions.

When they separated their kiss again, Yami was holding Jaden in his arms almost like a mother would to a kid. Yami stared at Jaden deeply whilst Jaden shivered nervously.

"What's the matter…?" Yami asked quietly (and sexually).

"N…Nothing…" Jaden said with his voice breaking up. "…Y…Your hands are cold…"

"They usually are…" Yami smiled, peering in on Jaden. He then helped Jaden turn over so Jaden had the support of his arms as he bent over.

"I'm not done yet…" Yami said smoothly, licking Jaden's ear. He then lifted Jaden's t-shirt so he could reach for Jaden's nipples and play with them. Jaden gasped at the touch of Yami's skin against his chest and shuddered as Yami fiddled with his nipples.

"Y…Yu…St…" Jaden tried to say, but all that came out were moans.

"Is that good?" Yami asked passionately. Jaden raised his head and tried to shake it, but he was trembling so much he couldn't do it. All he could do was cry. Yami smiled and kissed Jaden's cheek, followed by wrapping his arms around Jaden's stomach for a hug.

"Do we have to continue this…?" Jaden mumbled quietly.

"Yep," Yami smiled. Jaden's face turned to shock followed by a gasp.

Just then, Yami lifted Jaden up and carried him to his bed, followed by Yami getting on top of Jaden.

"You'll have to get used to this if you're a virgin…" Yami smiled. "Don't blame me, blame your kisses for that…"

"S-So? I've never been kissed, nor have I kissed a girl…" Jaden argued weakly. "…Or a man. I told you, we're both boys! We can't date each other, let alone fuck each other."

"Who said anything about dating?" Yami asked. "We're doing this as friends!"

"Well it's stupid!" Jaden said. "Wait a minute, how many times have you done this with Will?"

"Loads of times…" Yami's face wondered off thinking about all the butt sex he had with Will. "Sometimes, when Ai-chan would get horny, she'd want to be on top and fuck me…She's so good!"

"Then why don't you fuck HER then? Instead of me?" Jaden snapped.

"Because we're thousands of miles apart…" Yami said. "Also, I'm curious about doing it with a guy."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Jaden panicked.

"Shh…Calm down…" Yami smiled, stroking Jaden's cheek, down to his neck, making Jaden hesitate and moan. "Hey…Take your jacket off…"

"Huh?"

"…In a sexy fashion…" Yami added in a sexy whisper. Jaden hesitated, but slowly, reached for his shoulders and dragged his jacket slowly down his arms. Yami smiled and helped him drag the jacket off his arms and threw it on the floor. Jaden looked at his jacket, then back to Yami. He held on to Jaden's hands and kissed him again. Jaden's eyes widened as he felt something wrong:

'…Yugi's gotten hard…'

"…Yu…" Jaden tried to say, but Yami's tongue made him stop. After playing with his tongue and chest for some time, Yami removed his tongue from Jaden's mouth and looked deeply in his eyes. He became surprised as Jaden's image had changed:

Jaden's eyes were bright and full of lust, even if he was terrified of doing this. His cheeks brightened up in bright pink, along with his mouth trembling with drool on the side. He was also in a sexy pose he didn't know. His T-shirt was scrunched up to his arm pits revealing his hard nipples and stomach as well.

"Jaden?" Yami asked curiously.

"Y…Yugi…" Jaden panted. "…Why are you so hard?"

"It's the excitement…" Yami replied. "Creepy isn't it?" All Jaden did was pant back. Yami reached for Jaden's trouser zip and slowly unzipped it, followed by slowly unbuttoning it and removing the belt. Then, he paused.

"Do it to me…" Yami said. Jaden looked at Yami's crotch area and slowly and hastily reached for Yami's belt. He undid the buckle and removed the belt, dropping it on the floor. Then, he reached for the top part of the trousers, and pulled them down, seeing clearly that Yami's member was sticking up. At the same time, Yami pulled Jaden's trousers off and threw them on the ground. Yami leaned forward and stroked Jaden's member making him tremble. Strangely enough, Jaden panted through each stroke as they became faster.

"Hey Jaden…" Yami smirked. "You came in your pants."

"HUH?" Jaden went bright red all over as he looked and saw something wet on his pants. He shamefully tried to cover it, but Yami grabbed Jaden's hands and pinned them back.

"You want to clean it up?" Yami asked. "Try cleaning mine first…"

"WHAT?" Jaden shrieked. Yami smiled and removed his boxers revealing his member. Jaden stared embarrassingly at it and looked at Yami.

"You want me to…"

"Yes."

Jaden stared uneasily, slowly took the member and gave it a small lick.

"Keep going…" Yami said. Jaden tried again, but the result was the same. Yami looked at Jaden, and said: "Open wide." Jaden blushed and slowly opened his mouth. Yami smiled and carefully placed his rod in Jaden's mouth. Jaden stared and hesitated and tried to lick and suck it. Yami smiled as Jaden was making an effort. After a short while, Jaden let go and panted on his bed.

"Not bad…" Yami smiled. "Now I want you to suck something else…" Yami held three of his fingers in front of Jaden's eyes, and Jaden looked getting the message. He took Yami's hand and sucked his fingers. His tongue was licking his three fingers with lust, as though he was licking a lollipop. Yami slowly removed them from Jaden's mouth, removed Jaden's boxers, and placed a finger up his asshole. Jaden's eyes widened as he did this.

"No…Not there…" Jaden hesitated, but then moaned and Yami moved his finger around. He inserted another finger making Jaden gasp again and shiver. At last, the third finger went in. Jaden's voice turned into a small high pitched moan as Yami fingered him, followed by tears leaking out of his eyes.

"You're ready…" Yami smiled.

"Huh…" Jaden asked quietly. Yami removed his fingers, took hold of his rod, and placed it against Jaden's entrance. "Wa-WAIT! What're you doing?" Jaden panicked.

"Don't worry…" Yami said. "You're gonna like this…"

"No I wo—AH!" Jaden gasped as Yami thrusted his way in a few times to get his rod in. After a few attempts, Yami covered Jaden panting, with sweat dripping from his face.

"It's in…" Yami managed to get out. Jaden lay there covering his face with his arms and panting.

"Now what?" Jaden moaned.

"Now we fuck…" Yami answered sexually, and began to thrust against Jaden. Jaden lay there holding onto Yami as he thrusted forwards and backwards, making Jaden cry at each one.

"Yugi, stop! I can't take it!" Jaden cried out.

"Me neither," Yami panted, but continued anyway. After a few more thrusts, Yami passionately kissed Jaden again, with some saliva drooling on Jaden's cheek. Finally, Jaden gave out a moan of orgasm and everything fell quiet.

(Time skip! :D)

That night, Chazz, Alexis and Syrus walked their way over to the Slifer Red Dorm. Yami said to them he was going to pay Jaden a visit, even though he did punch him into a mirror and scaring Syrus to death. Also, Jaden hadn't left the dorm in three days.

"What do you guys think what Yugi meant by paying him a visit?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe just to talk?" Syrus asked.

"Or maybe to settle what happened a few days ago…" Chazz asked.

"Wait! There he is!" Syrus pointed. Chazz and Alexis turned and saw Yami walking away from the dorm perfectly dressed as though nothing happened…Sort of.

"Yugi!" Alexis smiled. "How is everything?"

"Is Jaden okay?" Chazz asked.

"Don't worry…" Yami said. "He should be fine…"

"What's wrong with your hair?" Syrus asked. Yami blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Chazz said. "What happened?"

"Did you two get in a fight?" Alexis asked. Yami paused.

"…Yeah…" he said. "Pretty much…" As for that, he quickly walked away. Syrus stared at the dorm curious and went to it, up the stairs and outside Jaden's door. He knocked on it a few times.

"Aniki?" Syrus asked. "Is everything okay?"

"GO…THE FUCK…AWAY…" Jaden's voice snapped through the door. Syrus stared speechless.

"What did I do?"

The end! :D


End file.
